Daybreak of Justice
by V-Aido
Summary: Good seeks to destroy evil. Evil seeks to destroy good. One wants peace, but doesn't have the spine to get it done the right way. The other seeks to conqueror the world, killing innocents by the hundreds and not caring about the consequences. It was simply... disgusting. NarutoxHarem. (Evil & Semi-Good) God Naruto/God Nawaki/ God Shisui.
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

 _'Naruto'_ Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **Snapchat: zv-rivra**_

 _ **Daybreak of Justice**_

 _ **-V-Aido-**_

 _ **Chapter I**_

Naruto, Shisui, and Nawaki looked at the events in front of them.

Digust.

That was the word.

A universe where these 'heroes' did no type of shit to bring 'villains' to justice.

They couldn't fucking KILL even if said villain killed millions.

What the flying fuck!

It makes no type of fucking sense!

They knew that there were some who would no doubt kill and have killed when the moment came but no, they would rather keep sucking morality dick than end those fucker's lives.

Naruto looked at Nawaki and saw him shake his head "If one of those filthy gods from the Greek region decide to command and demand shit from you then you have my approval to kill them on the spot" Nawaki smirked.

He turned towards Shisui "Did you get the powers?" The Uchiha nodded "Good, you know what to do" Shisui smirked.

What they had seen where the events if they(the three) never stepped foot in the dimension. And now that they were going, things were going to change by a lot. So, since the future didn't affect the past unlike the past affects the future, they might as well get some 'benefits' from the original events/timeline.

They had 3 of each power now and as to how they got it was simple due to using the Rinnegan(Shisui).

They hadn't seen the events twice before to get the powers one by one, no, Shisui simply put his hand on the barrier that was put within the dimension/universe and sucked/stole the most powerful and abnormal energies from every single being and things twice before(making it three times).

Right now, they had just finished seeing what really happened and had finished stealing the powers for the third time.

Three for each brother.

Things like the rings of the Green Lantern Corps and Sinestro Corps along with the other weapons from superheroes were also stolen if they were basically the things that gave the superhero the power or where powerful weapons that had power.

The technology? Well, they also stole some powerful technology and intelligence from people(like Batman, Lex Luther, etc.) to make it 10x better.

The elder gods or should they say the ones who 'made' the universe/dimension where also no real threats to them.

Compared in powers they were not even 1% powerful.

Anyways, with a wave of his hand they went back to 1200 BCE.

"Let's give the ladies a show before we visit the so-called gods".

Shisui breathed in before calling out " _ **ROAR OF THE ICE DRAGON!**_ ".

 _ **-DC Universe-**_

The amazons stopped what they were doing when they felt the most tremendous power and the roar of a dragon.

*Boom* they looked up and saw that some frozen water in small forms come down.

Herakles and Theseus both looked up and saw a beam of ice shoot out of a small black hole and into the air.

They both narrowed their eyes, failing to notice the figure behind them.

"You both disgust me".

*Whoosh*.

Herakles looked to his left and saw Theseus looking up with a blank look.

*Pow* Herakles was sent down to the ground "You would think a so-called god would know when to duck" Nawaki chuckled.

*Rumble*.

Nawaki looked at the hole that Herakles was in and yawned.

*Boom* Herakles came out of the ground, but before he could go fully up his wrist was caught by Nawaki.

The Senju instantly smirked.

Yellow and green lightning surrounded him as everything froze.

Still holding the wrist, he *SNAP* broke it like a twig before moving to the demi-god's back.

Nawaki wrapped his arm around Herakles head/neck and *POP* popped his neck.

The Senju backed up before he ripped through the skin of Herakles back, inserting his arm inside Herakles.

He smirked and grabbed the spine.

Using his medical expertise, he aged the bone like a normal human's bones would age.

*Yawn* Nawaki moved back to where he was before and backed up as he slowed down.

Time moved again.

Herakles came up from the ground and instantly fell down - dead.

Nawaki took out knife and sliced the head.

"This would do great to show Zues" Nawaki smirked.

The Amazons, who felt the power and went to the location, looked at Nawaki in shock at how easily he had defeated two demi-gods.

*Boom* *Boom* Naruto and Shisui landed on the ground with spider-cracks created.

Naruto looked at the Amazons before making contact with Hippolyta and Antiope.

A second later Naruto turned back towards Shisui and Nawaki, then nodded.

The Uzumaki looked at the boddies of Herakles and Theseus.

" _ **Amaterasu(Heavenly Illumination)**_ ".

Who the hell would care about two dick-heads?

No-one.

Levitating into the air, all three brothers shot up into the skies.

 _ **-Timeskip(Aeaea)-**_

Naruto looked down at the witch before him while his brothers where diving into the water, searching for a place.

Said witch, looked at him with wonder, lust, awe, and respect.

Circe.

The future arch-enemy of Wonder Woman – Diana Prince.

He chuckled.

 _ **-Timeskip(1400 A.D.)-**_

"The Demon?" Naruto and his brothers looked at the man before them.

Ra's al Ghul.

Although not his real name, he preferred it for some reason.

"It is a group meant to keep balance between man and nature" Ra's said looking at Naruto with respect.

Who wouldn't?

All three brothers nodded agreeing with the group's intentions.

 _ **-Timeskip(World War 1)-**_

Naruto looked at Hippolyta.

Both of them in her bedroom.

"He has always been alive, you just never seemed to sense him since he had not done much for you to be on alert" Naruto said looking at Hippolyta.

Said queen gritted her teeth in anger.

He had appeared in front of her and let her know that Ares was alive and about.

With the only way in stopping him is to send her daughter Diana out there.

She looked at the entity in front of her and nodded, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

" _Fine_ " she said in anger "you may do so".

Naruto smirked making the queen's blush intensify.

He got closer to her "Thank you Hippolyta" Naruto said leaning down before pecking her on the lips, shocking the queen.

Naruto backed up quickly before flashing away.

 _ **-Timeskip-**_

Nawaki looked at the plane that flew by him and gave out a tiny smirk.

Shisui cracked his neck and looked back at his 'crew'.

"Follow that plane! Don't let that spy get away!" He ordered.

One of the crew members looked at him "But sir, he is far from us, we will not be able to catch up to him!" He said as Shisui narrowed his eyes at him.

"You dare question my commands?!" Shisui yelled at the guy.

Said guy quickly shook his head and went back to doing whatever it was he was doing.

"That plane has sustained damages, it will not last long" The Uchiha said.

 _ **-With The Plane-**_

Naruto was happily eating some instant ramen that he had sealed since apparently Europe didn't have ramen yet.

The plane was being driven by his limbo clone despite it being heavily damaged.

"Hmm?" Naruto stopped his eating and looked at the barrier in front of him.

It was getting closer.

Meaning he had to stop his eating in total and get ready to 'drown'.

Fuck!

He canceled his technique and got back to controlling the plane.

"Such a waste of godly food" Naruto muttered before entering the barrier.

The Uzumaki saw the small figure ahead and smirked.

According to plan.

He pushed forward and the plane went diving into the water.

"The things I do".

*Splash*.

Diana, the princess of themyscira, looked at the object that had fallen.

She looked at where it had fallen before diving into the water and heading to it.

Naruto acted as if he was trying to escape the plane and waited for her to show up.

' _Sometimes I wonder why I'm such a great actor_ ' Naruto thought as he sunk into the water.

Diana got on top of a part from the plane and looked down at where the second part of it was.

It was sinking fast.

She dived in and went to release Naruto from his hold.

The princess grabbed him and brought him to the top before swimming to the shore.

*Cough**Cough* Once on shore, Naruto coughed up the water that he had swallowed and looked at Diana.

"…Great" he said before closing his eyes to rest for a bit.

Diana was about to speak when she heard something else enter the barrier.

More machines.

Shisui looked at the two from far and smirked.

He also noticed the army of women on top of the hills.

Nawaki looked towards Shisui and nodded.

The Senju jumped off the ship as the men were getting ready to get on boats.

He landed on the water before vanishing and appearing in front of Hippolyta.

The Amazons got ready to attack but Nawaki held up his hand.

"Relax, my brother and I won't be here for long" he said and turned around to look at the boats that where getting near to shore.

He raised his right hand up and spoke " _ **Mizurappa(Violent Water Wave)**_ ".

A wave of water rose up behind the soldiers before getting bigger and bigger.

It went forward and consumed all of the soldiers.

It was a _violent_ wave.

Shisui smirked at the damage that was done before looking at the rest of his 'crew'.

"Men" he took off his hat and grabbed the sides of his coat "It has not been an honor" the Uchiha opened his coat to reveal a whole bunch of grenades that had their pins taken out.

The men were shocked for a second before trying escape.

Sadly though, they didn't make it as the grenades exploded and with them was the ship.

The other ships that where close to it where damaged by it.

Nawaki noticed the shock on the Amazon's faces and smirked.

He breathed in some air before calling out his final technique to finish off the rest of the ships and crews.

He raised his hand as dark clouds started to form.

His hand became coated with lightning – shocking the Amazon's even more.

The Senju pointed at the ships and called out his final technique " _ **Kirin(Giraffe)**_ ".

A dragon out of lightning came down from the clouds and swallowed the rest of the ships, along with the people on them.

"Such weaklings" Nawaki said as the Amazons tensed when he looked back at them.

Where they thinking he was that limp-dick Zeus?

"Amazons eh?" Said women looked behind them and saw Shisui, the one who cause the explosion, in a lotus position.

They grabbed their weapons and aimed them at him.

He put his left hand up and the weapons went out of their hands and into a black hole that was created in front of him.

"Our work is done..." He winked at the amazons as some blushed "let's go Nawaki" the Senju gave a smooching motion towards the amazons making them – again – blush.

In a flash of black and brown they both vanished.

Hippolyta and her sister looked at each other for a few seconds before looking down at where Diana was along with the man.

"Take that man to the dungeon!... We will interrogate him later".

Naruto, who was 'unconscious', heard the command and smirked(inside).

' _By the time they come to get me, those girls watching me will be begging for more'_.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I am going with the timeline of, I think, Earth Prime(Earth 0). If I get things wrong well then, my bad.**_

 _ **I don't know if I will be continuing this story – maybe or maybe not.**_

 _ **If you are interested in this story(want to adopt it) then hit me up on Snapchat Instagram, or Twitter(CHECK MY BIO) since I will most likely see your message there.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ja Ne!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

 _'Naruto'_ Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **Snapchat: zv-rivra**_

 _ **Daybreak of Justice**_

 _ **-V-Aido-**_

 _ **Chapter II**_

Nawaki and Shisui both looked at their eldest brother and just shook their heads.

"You just love playing the villain don't you Nii-Sama?" Shisui said as the red-head shrugged and gave the Uchiha a lazy wave.

It wasn't that he wanted to play the villain all the time, or rather a lot of times, but he had to. A lot of worlds seemed to hate killing and just let villains do as they please, yeah no, he wasn't that person to let things like that go by. He had the guts to do what people didn't.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" he said as he got back up and pulled his pants up "don't you guys have women to fuck?" Naruto asked his brothers whom also gave him a shrug.

"We do but they're busy right now, you know... husbands and children to take care of" Nawaki popped some joints and looked down at the two women beneath the three of them "it was a good thing you had them begging for your dick by the time we arrived" the Senju said smirking at the two females that had blissful smiles on their faces.

Naruto smirked "For virgins, they really knew how to suck" both brothers also smirked before sensing a person coming to where they were.

Nawaki and Shisui both gave Naruto a mock salute before flashing away.

The red-head chuckled before casting a genjustu over the two amazons that had cum dripping out of both their holes, making them appear as before.

He jumped into the water and went back to playing his part.

 _ **-Time Skip-**_

He really wondered if Diana was really so gullible or she was just acting.

Naruto hoped it was the latter because it was not even three days and she quickly wanted to go with him to stop the war. The god didn't even say more than 5 sentences every time she spoke to him.

Hippolyta really did bad with her on that.

 _ **-Time Skip-**_

It definitely was not the latter. She seemed to think that Ares was the cause of the whole war, which to a certain extent he was but not fully. Humans were going to be humans.

What was the saying that people said? One man's knowledge can be another man's weapon? Or was it that one man's trash was another man's treasure?

He was pretty sure it was the first one.

Anyways, Diana thought that by killing Ares that everything will go back to being good and all.

He didn't know how that was possible but he just said okay and played his part in not having any powers and was just a soldier.

"Would you like to dance princess?" he bowed like a true gentleman and put his arm forward.

Diana smiled, with a small blush on her cheeks, and took his hand "I would love to".

 _ **-Time Skip-**_

The red-headed god grabbed some of the poison that was on the plane going over to where the controllers where.

He'll need it in the future... maybe.

"I just hope she won't be as mad as I think she is going to be" Naruto said before doing his part in destroying the poison that was on the plane by sacrificing himself and exploding the whole craft.

"I'm so going to need a whole bunch of ramen 'ttebayo" he said with a sigh before taking out the grenades' pins "maybe a side of pus-" he was cut of mid-way.

*BOOM!*.

Diana and Ares both stopped their fighting and looked at where the explosion happened.

The Amazon looked in horror and fear "No... Naruto...".

Ares looked at the falling aircraft parts and looked at Diana in amusement "Well, that certainly was _heroic_ " Zeus's son mocked before he was hit in the chin by Diana.

"Shut up!".

Up above them was Naruto looking down at them. He would have loved to fuck Diana but he had other things to work and do, along with other pussies to fuck.

"DIE!" Naruto vanished the moment Diana returned the lightning that Ares had fired at her.

 _ **-Time Skip, Somewhere in Alaska-**_

Shisui turned his whole body in ice before sinking in the ground. Nawaki snapped his fingers and two hands came up from the ground before surrounding him and sinking into the ground.

They traveled deep into the ice shards for a couple more seconds before stopping and landing on top of a space craft.

Shisui put a hand on the ship and grabbed the hard cover material. He led his hand to the right and opened a whole.

"Let's go".

Both jumped inside the ship and slowly walked over to where the two life forces where at.

"Murder" Nawaki said stepping on the bodies that were on the floor and continued forward.

They walked for another three minutes before stopping on the site of the two bodies that were on the ground. Kara Zor-El and Dev-Em.

" _ **Freeze: Reverse**_ " the frozen bodies began to slowly return to how they were before. Nawaki pulsed a tiny bit of chakra and called his red-headed brother.

Naruto appeared in a flash of red in front of both brothers and went towards the two kryptonians..

"Agh... w-what the...?" Dev-Em said as he opened his eyes and tried to adjust to the light but was knocked out by a punch in the face.

Kara also started to wake up but unlike her enemy, she wasn't knocked out, she was just ignored.

She tried to stand up but flinched when parts of her body gave out waves of pain "Ow!".

Naruto looked to the side but went back to Dev-Em.

He grabbed the blonde man's hair and smirked "Shisui, open up phantom zone" he said.

Shisui smirked and froze for mid-second before grabbing the air and ripping open a black portal. Nothing happened for a few seconds before it began to drag things inside of it.

Kara became wide-eyed and back away despite the portal trying to drag her in.

Naruto picked up the man by his hair and dragged him to where the portal was. It will be one hell of a surprise for the blonde.

Without second though, the red-head threw him inside and Shisui closed the portal.

Nawaki noticed Kara's fearful look on both his brothers and quickly appeared behind her before placing a paralysis seal on her.

Her whole body froze and looked at Nawaki in the corner of her eyes "Relax" he said as Naruto and Shisui both walked over to the female.

Naruto crouched down and touched her cheek.

She would have blushed had it not been that she just saw her enemy get put inside the phantom zone.

"You really are beautiful" now she blushed as Shisui and Nawaki both face vaulted "but we need you to sleep" her eyes slowly closed until she was out.

The red-head carried the girl to her pod and put her in it. The seal he had placed on the outside would fix it.

He turned around and grabbed both of his brother's shoulders before they all vanished in a swirling vortex.

 _ **-Fourth World-**_

They reappeared from the vortex and were immediately surrounded by Furies.

The three brothers chuckled and looked around.

"Apokolips".

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Okay I was(still am) confused when finding out more about Earth Prime and New Earth. Some things will try to go with the DC Cinematic Universe(in which I think they are following Prime Earth timeline) just altered I guess. You'll see on how I write it.**_

 _ **But if I screw things up and they are wrong then correct me because like I said, I don't know much about DC or both earths for that matter. I am learning as I do these chapters.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ja Ne!**_


End file.
